Wormsgau
The Wormsgau or pago wormatiensi was in the Middle Ages a county, which extended itself not only in the surroundings of the city of Worms, Germany, but concurrently along the Rhine widely in northern direction until short of reaching Coblenz. The city of Mainz belonged likewise to it as to the start of the 9th century also Boppard, which in reality ca. 825 was already lost again. In the 10th century the Wormsgau lost wide middlerhenish zones, mostly to the benefit of the Nahegau, thereunder Ingelheim 937, Spiesheim 960, Saulheim 973 and Flonheim 996, until the Selz after the end of this schrinkage defined the northern limit. The losses in the North could through western expansion and expansion along the Rhine, especially in the Pfälzerwald, be partially compensated. The Wormsgau was among the central possessions of the Salian dynasty. Counts in Wormsgau Robertians # Rupert I (Robert I) (722/757 attested, † before 764) 732 dux in Haspengau, 741/742 comes palatinus (Count Palatine), ca. 750 Count in Oberrhein- and Wormsgau, 757 [[Missus Regius|royal missus]] in Italy, ∞ ca. 730 Williswint († after 768) founded in the 12 July 764 Abbey of Lorsch, heiress in the Upper Rhine and of Hahnheim in Rheinhessen, heiress of Count Adalhelm # Robert II (Rutbert II o. Hruodbertus) (770 attested, † 12 July 807), his grandson, 795/807 Count in Worms- and Oberrheingau, 795 Lord to Dienheim, ∞ I Theoderata (Tiedrada) (766/777 attested, † before 789), ∞ II Isengarde, 789 # Robert III (Rutpert III) († before 834) his son, 812/830 Count in Wormsgau, Count in Oberrheingau, 825 [[Missus Regius|imperial missus]] in Bishopric of Mainz, ∞ ca. 808 Wiltrud (Waldrada) of Orléans, 829/834 heiress of possessions in Orléans, daughter of Count Hadrian and of Waldrat from the House of the Widonen # Guntram, his son, Count in Wormsgau 815/837 # Ruadbert (Robert), 817 Count in Saalgau, Oberrheingau and Wormsgau (frankish Babenberger) # Rutpert IV (Robert I der Starke) (X 15 September or 25 July 866 in the Battle of Brissarthe) brother of Guntram, 836-after 840 Count in Wormsgau, 852 Abbot of Saint-Martin-de-Marmoutier by Tours, 853 Count of Tours, 861/866 nobilis Franciae (Franzien, Ile de France) and Count of Paris, ∞ I NN, probably Agane, ∞ II start of 864 Adelaide (Aelis) of Tours († after 866) daughter of Count Hugo of Tours (Etichonen) and of Bava, widow of Conrad I, Count of Aargau and Auxerre, Count of Linzgau (Welfen) # Walaho IV (Werner IV) († probably before 890), Salian dynasty (?), Count in Wormsgau after 840 ∞ Oda, daughter of Rutbert III # Megingoz I, 876, probably Count in Wormsgau (Wilhelminer), ∞ NN, probably a sister of Roberts des Starken Konradiner # Werner V(† probably 920), Salier, Count in Nahegau, Speyergau and Wormsgau ca. 890/910, ∞ NN from the House of the Konradiner # Konrad Kurzbold († 30 June 948), 906/907 and 932 Count in Wormsgau, 910 Count in Niederlahngau, 927 Count in Ahrgau, Count in Lobdengau, founded 910 the Abbey St. Georg in Limburg an der Lahn, where he was also buried # Konrad der Rote († 955), son of Werner V, Count in Nahegau, Speyergau, Wormsgau and Niddagau, Count in Franconia, Duke of Lorraine, ∞ ca. 947 Liutgard of Saxony (* 931, † 953) daughter of King Otto I (Liudolfinger) # Otto „of Worms“ († 1004), his son, Count in Nahegau, Speyergau, Wormsgau, Elsenzgau, Kraichgau, Enzgau, Pfinzgau and Ufgau, Duke of Carinthia Salian dynasty # Heinrich „von Worms“ († 989/1000) his son, Count in Wormsgau, ∞ Adelheid († probably 1039/1046), sister of the Counts Adalbert and Gerhard (Matfriede) # Conrad II der Jüngere (* probably 1003, † 1039) his nephew, Count in Nahegau, Speyergau and Wormsgau, Duke of Carinthia (1036-1039) Literature * Geschichtlicher Atlas der Rheinlande, 7. Lieferung, IV9: Die mittelalterlichen Gaue, 2000, 1 Kartenblatt, 1 Beiheft, bearbeitet von Thomas Bauer, ISBN 3-7927-1818-9 Sources Category:History of Rhineland-Palatinate Category:Worms, Germany